


Nightquest

by Pyradoxon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fingering, I am going to hell, Immorality, Pedophilia, Psycho, Triggers, first-time, huge age-gap, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyradoxon/pseuds/Pyradoxon
Summary: When Stan walks in on Mabel exploring herself, a chain of unexpected incidents is set in motion. Being confronted with their feelings for each other they find themselves struggling with what feels to be wrong and right at the same time. Afraid and excited at once, they cross a line, Stan promised himself to never put into question at all. [Please take the warnings serious and read the notes!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story might be way too much for many people out there and I totally can relate to that, but well, I wrote it anyways. It is fiction. A story made up by my twisted mind and meant to be shared with those who's mind actually enjoys reading such stuff. This is such a big fandom, so please take the warnings seriously and if you're not okay with it, just go on to the next fanfiction.I know I will burn in hell for eternity and stuff, but please: Don't like, don't read. And to the rest of 'you guys: have fun reading and never let go of your imagination and your fantasies :-)

NIGHTQUEST  
by Nick Sanchez  
a Pyradoxon project

It was already in the afternoon, when Stan walked up the stairs to the attic. Ford and Dipper had left the house before sunrise to do whatever. Probably some science stuff. At least Dipper seemed to be really happy, so he had no intention to stop the two of them.  
He had already closed the store for today and decided to spend the rest of the day with Mabel, who seemed not that happy about Dipper following Ford like a little puppy. During the last days, she had become more and more quiet and Stan really started to worry about her. Maybe some quality time with her Grunkle would be a good distraction. At least, he was willing to give it a try.  
When he finally reaches the upper floor, he slowly walks towards the closed door, while still thinking about what he could probably do to cheer his grandniece up. He would even watch some creepy soap opera with her, if it made her happy. Sighing, he runs a hand through his face, when he suddenly hears a familiar voice:  
“Grunkle...Staaaaan… ”, Mabel’s breathless voice sounds from the other side of the door.  
“What the-? Sweetie?! “, he shouts and almost jumps through the door, being prepared to fight whatever is doing any harm to his grandniece. The more surprised he is, when he finds himself in the middle of the room, fists clenched, confronted with what his brain denies to understand.  
The brunette girl is lying backwards on her bed on top of her blanket and staring at him in pure horror. Panties between her ankles and hands between her pale legs, she opens her mouth and finally lets out a terrifying scream that makes Stan instantly flinch.  
Overstrained of what he is looking at, he stumbles backwards and shakes his head. He waves his hands through the air and averts his gaze of his screaming niece, who hectically tries to cover herself with her blanket.  
“Wow, I am so sorry! I thought you kinda were in trouble, Sweetie! I didn’t mean to… IM SORRY! “, he stutters and leaves the room backwards through the door. His legs seem to move on their own, when they turn him around and walk down the stairs. He still feels like being hit with a rock in the face. This was by far the most fucked-up situation he had ever found himself with one of the children. Pictures keep reappearing in his mind and he tries to push them away. What had just happened had never been meant for his eyes. He better forgets about it right now!  
There is nothing unusual with a girl at the age of twelve exploring herself… he tries to calm himself down and ignores the small little detail, that’s really creeping him out. Why did she call your name?  
He shakes his head and walks straight into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing for a can of beer. With a familiar sound, the cap pops open and he presses the can to his mouth, almost emptying at once.  
He sinks down on a chair at the kitchen-table and closes his eyes for a moment. He lets out another deep sigh and grabs his red hat, placing it on the chair next to him. Calm down, old man. This is just the weirdness of puberty. Whoever’s name she calls, while doing… things… is her own business, no one else’s! It means absolutely nothing!  
He truly wishes his inner voice was more convincing. What a mess…

Mabel was nowhere to be seen outside her room, until the evening, when Ford and Dipper returned from their trip into the woods.  
“We’re back! Anybody home? ”, Ford’s deep voice sounds through the shack and makes Stand flinch in his chair in the living-room. Confused he looks around and narrows his eyes. He can’t even remember how he got here.  
“Over here, no need to make that much noise! “, he mumbles loudly and watches his older brother and his grandnephew entering the room. Dipper has a bright smile on his face and his eyes are glowing of happiness.  
“Grunkle Stan! You’ll never guess what we found in a cave near the waterfalls! “,he shouts excited and jumps from one leg on the other one. Ford giggles and casually runs a hand through the boy’s hair. When Dipper looks at him with a strange gaze, he quickly pulls his hand back and pretends to not have noticed.  
“Ah, it really wasn’t that big of a deal… just a bunch of old werewolf-stuff…”, he says and smiles at Stan.  
“Werewolves, Stan! There has to be a whole tribe out there in the woods! “, Dipper shouts.  
“Don’t you call that a pack? “, Stan suggests.  
“That’s not the point! “, Dipper protests and crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
“I know! So why don’t you two get out of that dirty clothes and I take care of a decent dinner? You two have to tell me every detail, okay? “  
Dipper nods and turns around, when he hesitates.  
“Grunkle Stan, where is Mabel? “, he asks.  
“Uhm… probably upstairs?”, he answers and shakes his shoulders.  
Dipper doesn’t seem to have noticed the sudden tension in Stan’s voice and walks out of the room without asking further questions.  
Ford on the other hand rises an eyebrow and gives him a checking look.  
“Somethin’ happened, Stanley? “, he asks while carefully watching his brother’s face.  
“Uhm… no… everything is fine…”  
“You wanna tell me somethin’?”, Ford asks again, this time clearly worried.  
“I said ‘no’! Just get out and let me make somethin’ for dinner, okay? “, Stan grumbles and rises from his chair. End of conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dipper enters the room in the attic, he finds Mabel sitting on her bed, her face covered in her hands and quietly sobbing. Immediately he lets his backpack drop on the floor and walks over to her.  
“Mabel?! What’s wrong?”, he asks obviously worried and sits himself next to her on the bed. Carefully he reaches for her shoulder and softly touches her.  
Mabel looks up, wipes away the tears with the back of her hand and presses her lips together. Her eyes are read from crying and her brown hair is a mess.  
“What happened?”, Dipper asks again.  
“…uh… nothing… I guess this just isn’t my day… “, she tries to change the topic and a forced smile appears on her face.  
“Mabel… I am your brother… it’s me… you know, you can talk to me, right? I mean, no matter what, I am here, okay? “, Dipper says low-voiced and gives his best to sound confident.  
“Thanks, Dip…”, Mable mumbles and pulls her brother into a close hug. They stay like this for several minutes, until Mabel finally breaks the hug and wipes away a streak of hair, hanging into her face.  
Dipper gives her a bright smile and pets her shoulder, before he gets off the bed and starts to get rid of his dirty clothes. He throws his vest on top of his bed, drops his shirt in a bucket next to the door and opens the door of the wardrobe to look for another shirt. After picking a white one and quickly pulling it over his head, he pulls down his pants and also drops them into the bucket. When he looks down his legs, he rises an eyebrow and takes a closer look at a bunch of bruises. His trip with Ford obviously has left some marks.  
When he remembers the both of them, slowly walking into the dark cave, his heart almost skips a beat. They had been closer as usual to each other, to avoid being parted. They hadn’t spoken at all and just followed the dancing beam of the flashlight.   
“Seems like you really enjoyed your trip…”, Mabel’s voice lets him snap out of his thoughts and he realizes that he is still not wearing any pants, except for his boxers. Hectically he pulls one out of the wardrobe and almost jumps into it, while nodding.  
“Yeah, it really was awesome! You should’ve seen the cave, Mabel, it was biiiig! And Ford… he really doesn’t seem to be afraid at all. I wish I was as calm at him…”, Dipper says and sinks down on his own bed.  
“So… what did you do all day?”, he tries to pick up the conversation from earlier and watches Mabel’s face flushing red. She had never been a good liar, but it is obvious, that whatever happened today, she doesn’t want to talk about it. A fact that makes Dipper feel really uncomfortable. The twins usually don’t have that many secrets from each other and just now he can’t imagine what has happened, what can explain his sister’s strange behavior.   
“Kids!!! Dinner!”, Grunkle Stan’s voice thunders through the shack and Mabel’s eyes widen. Before Dipper can ask, she jumps from her bed, pulls her skirt into the right position and lets out a sigh.  
“Shall we?”, she asks him and points at the door. Dipper nods and follows her through the door.

“…and that is when we found out, that the cave has, in fact, been a werewolf-hideout!”, Dipper tells open mouthed, while chewing on a piece of meat. Although he had some worries at the beginning, until now, dinner had almost turned out as usual as it could be. Ford had given them a speech on werewolf behavior, what Stan had commented with rolling his eyes, while Dipper listened closely to every word, his idol said.  
However, Mabel stays quiet for most of the time, staring at her plate and being lost in her own thoughts. Sometimes she glances in Stan’s direction, but looks down again, before their gazes meet.  
Stan uncomfortably moves on his chair and tries to remain calm but he can’t prevent himself from watching his grandniece several times. Hopefully neither Ford nor Dipper take notice of the tension in the air. He needs to talk to her… but what do you wanna say?  
He leans back in his chair and watches Dipper and Ford discussing their observations. Dipper waves his hand in excitement and Ford seems to think about something the boy said.   
“I think you’re right… but that would mean, if we want to find out where they actually hide, we have to come back there at full-moon…”, Ford mumbles more to himself than to the audience.  
“Which is today!”, Dipper shouts and jumps up from his chair.  
“Oh my god! Grunkle Ford, you know what that means?! We have to go back there… NOW!”  
Ford gives him a surprised look but finally he nods.  
“You’re right… get your things, Dipper! We have science to do!”  
Ford hasn’t even finished his sentence, when Dipper runs out of the room and his steps up the stairs echo though the shack.  
“Really? You wanna go out there in the night, bro? I hope you know, what you’re doing…”, Stan groans and gives his brother a warning glare.  
“We’ll be fine, okay? You two just stay here and… get over whatever this is between the two of you!”  
Stan looks up in surprise and Mabel almost drops her fork.  
“Don’t you two look at me like that. A blind man can see that something is going on here. I don’t know what, but I strongly suggest you two to get rid of the issue…”, Ford says and grabs his coat. It takes another two minutes, until Dipper returns from the attic and both of them leave the shack though the front-door.   
Finally, it is Mabel who breaks the silence:  
“I am sorry, Grunkle Stan… I didn’t mean to scream at you… I just…”  
“Don’t you worry about that, pumpkin. In fact, it was my fault. I should’ve knocked. I really feel awful for not having done so…”, Stan admits and looks at the girl, who looks like she wants to hide in her pullover. When she finally looks up and their gazes meet, Stan sees tears dwelling up the corners of her already red eyes.   
“Don’t cry, Mabel…”, Stan says while his throat gets dry. Slowly he rises from his chair, walks around the table and stops next to the brown-haired girl.   
“You must think, I am disgusting…”, she mumbles.  
Stan hunkers down in front of her and softly places a hand under her chin to make her look him in the eyes.  
“Why would I ever think that, Mabel?”, he asks carefully.  
“B-because you heard me… right? I know it. You heard me call your name…”, Mabel sobs and finally bursts into tears. Her small body starts shaking and she buries her face in her sweatshirt. Stan softly pulls her into a close hug and pets her back.  
“Shshsh… everything is going to be fine… I love you, how could I ever be disgusted by you? Don’t worry about what you said… sometimes, thoughts tend to get a bit weird while making oneself feel good. You don’t have to be ashamed of it… it is only natural…”, Stan tries to calm her down and gently rubs her back through the fabric of her shirt.  
“I’m not talking about sometimes, Grunkle Stan… I… think of you almost every time…”, she whispers and he feels her small fingers clawing into his back, almost as if she wants to get sure, he won’t just run away. He lets out a deep sigh and rises an eyebrow. This is going to be much more complicated than he expected.  
He gently pushes her back and creates a gap between the two of them, to look her into the eye.  
“Mabel, these are fantasies. I don’t know about what you think of doing with me or me doing to you and it is absolutely none of my business. These are your fantasies, Mabel, you don’t have to share them with anyone…”  
He smiles at her and tips her on the forehead.  
“What happens within that pretty head of yours… belongs to you… and in there, you can do whatever you want. Without having to excuse yourself for it…”  
“But it is wrong, right? I shouldn’t have those thoughts about you… did you know, that I always wanted to… kinda… kiss you, Grunkle Stan?”, Mabel suddenly asks.  
Stan gulps and his eyes widen in disbelieve. He can’t help himself, but the thought of his grandniece wanting to actually kiss him, pushes some buttons within him. The way she looks at him is almost making him feel dizzy. When she suddenly steps a bit closer, he holds his breath and watches her silently. She gives him that cute smile, he had fallen for, the first time he saw it, and bends herself forward.  
“Mabel… don’t…”, he breathlessly whispers when she closes her eyes.  
When her soft lips touch his, he almost waits for Mabel to backtrack, but instead she slings her arms around his neck and presses her lips harder to his mouth. Small fingers run through his hair, when he feels her warm tongue pushing against his lips, begging for entrance. He slowly opens his mouth and almost gets overwhelmed by the sensation of Mabel deepening the kiss. Even if he wanted, there is no way he can ever convince himself, that this is just some innocent kiss between relatives. With shaking hands, he pulls her closer to his chest and finally lets his own tongue respond to the girls attempts to explore his mouth. Hot waves run down his back and he feels his heart beating in his chest, when he tastes strawberry and some other fruits. He almost giggles. Mabel’s mouth almost tastes like he always imagined. Stop!  
He snaps out of his moment of weakness and softly pushes Mabel back. She gives him a questioning look and her face flushes red. He can’t believe how beautiful she is…   
Stop this!   
He clears his throat and shakes his head.  
“I’m sorry, Sweetie, but we really shouldn’t be doing this. Look, I am your greatuncle and kinda responsible for you… I couldn’t ever forgive myself, if I gave in to something that might hurt you or you might regret afterwards. Believe me, you don’t want this. I am an old man and I will probably burn in hell for even considering to go on with this…”, Stan tries to explain and gives her an excusing look.  
“Not to speak of how much this would get me into serious trouble… it is considered illegal for a reason… You’re not only way to young… we’re related… Shit, Mabel, I am really sorry…”, he slowly says and presses his lips together.  
“Anything is legal, as long there’s no cops around, right? That is what you told us!”, Mabel protests and crosses her arms in front of her chest to prevent her body from shaking.  
“Mabel…”, Stan starts just at the moment, the girl turns around and runs out of the room. He hears her steps on the stairs and soon after, the door to the attic gets slammed.  
“Fuck!”, me mumbles and sinks down on his chair. His lips still feel numb from their intense kiss and he still tastes strawberry. With shaking hands, he puts down his glasses on the table and quickly wipes away a silent tear. His boxers are feeling quite uncomfortable with him being rock-hard. His body had always been the biggest traitor when it had come to him trying to convince himself that everything was fine.  
Don’t even think about it. You’re going to hell for this… this is by far too fucked-up, old man…


	3. Chapter 3

Almost an hour has passed, when Mabel takes a deep breath and rolls herself to her back on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thinks about what happened earlier in the kitchen. Softly, she places a finger on her lips and tries to remember how it had felt, to feel Stan’s lips on her own.   
A hot shiver runs down her back, when the memories pop up in her mind, leaving her almost breathless for several seconds.  
It had felt so damn good. It had been so much better than she ever had imagined. The way he had responded the kiss and pulled her close to him had been so gentle. She can almost feel his soft touches on her back. The thought, that this might have been the closest she would ever get to him, makes her feel empty inside. Nothing will be as it has been before. She sits herself up and shakes her head. What if this was the day when she had just ruined everything? The thought makes her shiver. Maybe she should just try to get some sleep. This day is already as messed up as it can get…  
She slides her legs out of the bed and reaches for the bottom of her sweater, to take it off, when a silent knock on the door makes her freeze. Surprised, she looks up and narrows her eyes. Maybe wishful thinking?   
“Mabel?”, Stan’s voice sounds from the other side of the door and makes her jump.  
“Grunkle Stan?”, she asks nervously and stares at the door.  
“Can I come in?”, her great-uncle asks. She nods and adds a quick “yes”, when she realizes, he can’t see her through the closed door.  
When Stan slowly opens the door and enters the room, the expression on his face is a mask of black despair. When their eyes meet, he gives her a warm smile and slowly walks into her direction. He looks like he is fighting down the urge to just turn around and run away.  
“Grunkle Stan, you’re alright?”, Mabel asks with a worried voice and watches him carefully.  
“No sweetie, I am far from being alright… In fact… I feel awful… awful for being such a jerk and… being such a monster… Geez, I really shouldn’t be telling you this. I… I just want to make sure you don’t feel bad about anything that has happened lately…”, he says low-voiced and smirks.  
“You feel bad about it, right, Grunkle Stan?”, Mabel asks shyly and looks down on the floor to avoid looking him in the eyes.  
She hears him move closer and finally their gazes meet, when he gets down on his knees, in front of her.   
“I feel bad about the fact that I let myself go and actually enjoyed it, although I should have never done so. I mean, Mabel, you’re beautiful and I can’t even tell you how much I love you, but you’re still an innocent girl and… I mean, you should make those experiences with someone being your age and there is no need to rush things. Take your time, sweetie. Adulthood comes sooner than you wish for… I promise…”  
“But I keep on having these weird feelings… it gets hot… and… I have these thoughts…”, Mabel tries to explain with a burning sensation on her face.  
“That’s alright… just keep on exploring end experimenting with yourself…”, Stan almost whispers and feels his palms getting sweaty.   
“I’ve read in books about it… they always write about reaching a certain point that feels like you’re in heaven. Grunkle Stan? Does this point really exist?”, she suddenly asks.  
Stan’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth but remains silent. It is just now, he realizes how close to the beginning Mabel is with exploring her own body. He really should punch himself!  
“Uhm… you never got to that point so far?”, he carefully asks and bites his lower lip.  
“No… I tried. You know… like earlier, when you bumped in on me… but when it is getting too intense… I just can’t go any further… my hands start shaking and I have to stop…”, she explains while giving him a checking look.  
“Like I just told you, just take your time… no need to push yourself further than you can… But I can promise you, this point, you’re talking about, it really exists…”  
“And how do I know I reached it?”, Mabel keeps on asking, obviously being curious.  
“Wow… uhm… that is hard to explain… I guess you just know, when you’re there… you’re a girl, so it isn’t that obvious, when reaching your climax… at least, most of the time…”  
“What?”  
“Urgh, nevermind…”, Stand mumbles and tries to get rid of his squirting fantasies.   
“What if I am not doing it right?”, Mabel suddenly asks with a worried face.  
“I am pretty sure, you are…”  
“Yes? You saw me, earlier, right… did that look right to you, Stan?”, she continues to ask and Stan’s mouth is starting to get dry.  
“I…I… I didn’t look that close, Mabel! I was pretty shocked… I mean, I may have guessed what you were doing from your position and movements… but it is not like I have seen… Oh Mabel, we shouldn’t be having this conversation… this is just wrong…”, he says while trying to calm himself down. He is feeling way to hot right now.   
“Could you… maybe… just take a look?”  
“WHAT?”, he almost chokes on his own salvia.   
“You could just… watch… and tell me if I am doing right…”, Mabel suggests and gives him a look full of expectation.  
“You don’t need any advise, Mabel. Especially not from me… Geez, you’re so innocent, but I am not… Mabel, I have done so many things in my live, it would be a lie if I told you I could just sit there and watch without feeling pretty weird on my own. Even if I really wanted to, there is no way I could possibly justify this afterwards…”, he tries to explain and ignore the fact, that his pants are felling uncomfortably tight again. You’re a sick bastard…  
“Please?”, Mabel asks and gives him that certain look, that always manages to make his heart melt.  
She has no clue what she is doing right now… Stop it!  
Maybe Ford would be able to pretend this to be some strange science project… but he isn’t Ford and he is pretty sure he won’t be able to pretend this to be anything else that what it actually is: unforgivably wrong!  
He takes a deep breath and finally nods. You’re as good as dead… if anyone ever finds out…  
“Just… promise me to not force yourself to do anything you don’t want, okay? If you want me to go, just tell me, okay? I won’t make you do anything… right?”, he hears his own shivering voice and slowly rises from the floor to place himself at the other end of the bed. He makes sure to leave some distance between the two of you, to don’t make Mabel feel like she’s trapped or something. And for you to be out of reach to just touch her…  
“Thanks, Grunkle Stan!”, Mabel cheers and pulls her legs back onto the bed. He answers with a soft smile and gives her a wink. What has he just gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again... I have warned you. This chapter is part of why this story is rated explicit!   
> I know it is wrong... please forgive me...

Mabel watches him closely while placing herself on her back and slowly spreading her legs. When she pulls up her skirt, Stan has to gulp at the view of her almost soaking wet panties. This is going to take pretty much self-control to not just bend forward and touch what he is seeing. Again, he bites his lower lip, when Mabel slowly lets slide a finger into her panties and he watches her hand move under the fabric. Her eyes are still locked on his, when she starts moving her hand and pushes her toes into the mattress. She strokes herself gently, before pausing and pulling down her panties with the other hand, leaving Stan being overwhelmed by the view of watching her doing so.   
He has some trouble, preventing his hand moving towards his crotch, when Mabel uses her left hand to gently part her wet lips and lets a finger of her right one slowly slide into her bright pink pussy. Juice drops from her wet entrance onto the sheets beneath her, when she pulls her finger back and starts touching her clit.   
“God… you’re so beautiful… “, Stan wheezes while licking his lips.  
“Hmmmmm”, Mabel lets out a deep moan and intensifies her movements, getting her even more wet.   
Stan is completely unable to take his eyes of the scenario in front of him, while his member keeps on pulsating between his own legs, begging for attention and release, he is unable to give right now.  
“Hng… can’t… go on…”, Mabel suddenly whispers and her body starts to shake, before she pulls her hands back and collapses on her back.  
This is just too much for Stan to bear. From the view of her swollen lips, soaked in juice, twitching in need to be taken care of, he clearly can tell, that Mabel hasn’t reached her climax yet.   
“You want me… to make you feel good, sweetie?”, he hears his own voice and can’t believe what he is actually saying.  
Mabel rises her head, gives him an approving look and nods.  
“Yes… please, Grunkle Stan…. PLEASE….”, she says breathlessly and smiles.  
He slowly bends forward, gives her a last checking look before he carefully places his hands on her knees, to gently spread her legs a bit further. He takes his time, letting his hands slide down her inner thighs and carefully watches her. When he is sure, that Mabel is actually okay with what is happening, he takes a deep breath and gives in to his urges to finally place a hand between her legs.   
“Hmmmmm”, he can’t suppress a deep groan, when his fingers almost get sucked up by the dripping wet warmth.  
“Uhhhhh…”, Mabel moans and her small hands reach out to her pussy, to hectically pull her pink lips apart, giving her great-uncle a view, that almost leaves him breathless.  
She moves her hips towards him and almost presses herself against his hand.   
“Please…”, she wheezes.   
How could he not go on with her begging like that? He gently grabs her clit between his thumb and index finger and slowly starts rubbing the little pink pearl between his fingertips. Mabel’s body tenses within seconds and she pushes her hips towards him. He can’t resist to reach out for her welcoming entrance with his other hand and gently pushes the tips of two fingers inside her, making her rear up on the bed.  
“Uhhhh! Grunkle Stan! It feels weird…”, she moans and catches for breath.  
“You want me to stop, sweetie?”, he asks and freezes for a moment.  
“What? NOOOO! Please… don’t stop…!”, she shouts and lifts her head to give him a begging look.  
“Okay… just relax, Mabel, and remember, you can make me stop anytime, just say so… you got that?”, he reassures before continuing the movements of his fingers. Suddenly one of her hands grabs for his left wrist and slowly pushes his fingers deeper into her.  
Overwhelmed by the sight of his knuckles disappearing in the moist warmth underneath him, he intensifies the movement of his other hand, causing her whole small body to shiver. Sweat is dripping from his forehead, when Mabel rears up again and lets out a long moan.  
“Urgh… what? Oh my god… Grunkle Stan! Ahhhhhhh…”, she wheezes and moves her hips in the rhythm of his movements. From her muscles clenching around his fingers, he can tell that she is almost there. It won’t need that much more to finally push her over the edge…  
He bends further forward and his eyes widen in surprise, when Mabel suddenly sits herself up, claws her fingers into his back and her soft lips crush down on his. She pulls him into a deep kiss and when he opens his mouth a bit, she uses the chance to let her tongue slide between his lips. She is breathing heavily and her body clenches even tighter around his fingers, when he starts moving his other hand faster, making her moan in pleasure.   
She interrupts the kiss to let out a “What the-?!” and her eyes lock on his, when her pupils widen and her whole body starts shaking underneath him. Tears dwell up in the corners of her eyes and a scream of joy leaves her throat, before she pushes herself against him, as hard as possible, before finally collapsing on the mattress.  
A small line of salvia runs down her chin and she closes her eyes for a moment. Stan watches her closely, being frozen in his position, hands still resting between Mabel’s legs.   
“You’re okay, sweetie?”, he asks gently and waits for her to open her eyes.  
“I… I think… I just reached the… point… My body feels so hot and… I don’t know how to describe what just happened… what did you do, Grunkle Stan?”, she mumbles and sits herself up again. Her bed is a mess and her skirt is hanging twisted around her hips. When she looks down on herself, her face flushes red and an insecure look appears on her face.  
Stan gives her a comforting smile, finally pulls back his hands and gently pulls her into a close hug. When she leans herself against him and buries her face in his chest, he softly lets run his fingers through her hair.  
“I just did my best to make you feel good, Mabel… that’s all… Did you enjoy it?”  
“Are you kidding? This was awesome! Although I am sorry I… made such a mess…”, she whispers into his chest and her fingers clench into the fabric of his white top.   
“Shhh, just relax. Everything is fine… that’s the way your body shows its excitement… nothing to worry about, okay?”, he asks and inhales her scent.  
“O-okay… uhm, Grunkle Stan?”  
„What is it? “  
„Thanks. Thank you so much… “  
„I hope you don’t regret it… you know, this is considered wrong for a reason… I should have never done this…it is illegal and if this gets public, I’ll go to prison… I mean, like literally… If Ford doesn’t kill me first… I guess. This has to stay between the two of us…”, he says and presses his lips together.  
“You told us… anything is legal, if there’s no cops around, right?”, Mabel remarks again.  
Stan shakes his head and smiles.  
“Yeah, I know I said that… but I promise, I wasn’t talking about anything like… THIS…”  
“So… let me ask you a question…”  
“Hm?”  
“How can something be wrong when it feels so right at the same time?”, she finally asks.  
Stan is left speechless for a moment. Was he really talking to a twelve-year old right now? That question was kinda… deep…  
“I don’t know… really… I don’t know”, he admits and wishes he could tell her anything else.  
“It’s already late, Mabel, you should catch some sleep… I have no clue when Ford and Dipper will return, but by the time they do, we should be sure they don’t find us like…this…”  
She winks at him and smiles before she presses her lips on his mouth for another time, to give him a quick kiss.  
“You’re right… Good night, Stan… and… I love you…”, she shyly whispers.  
“I love you too, pumpkin”, Stan says and finally rises from her bed. By the time he leaves the attic, he is pretty sure that he won’t catch much sleep that night. Everything in his head is spinning. Thoughts, pictures, memories, worries, dreams… all together they form a mix that leaves him almost dizzy.  
This was never supposed to happen. But it had felt good… way too good. He lets a hand slide down his chest and touches his erection through the fabric of his boxers… he better be sure to get himself some release before Ford and Dipper return.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mabel! Wake up!”, a familiar voice makes her snap out of her sleep. Puzzled, she opens her eyes and directly looks into Dipper’s, who’s nose is almost tipping her’s.  
“Dipper?! What the…?”, she asks yawning and wipes her eyes. The sun is already shining through the window of the attic. How long has she been sleeping?  
“Last night… You should’ve been there. We actually saw werewolves! I mean, can you even believe that? Okay, it was really cool until they took notice of us and started hunting us down… we had to hide underneath some rocks… my legs still hurt from almost sitting on Ford and trying not to move…”, he begins to tell and rises an eyebrow.  
“Something tells me, that you nevertheless did enjoy that part, right?”, she says and gives him a knowing smile.  
He narrows his eyes and gives her a questioning look.  
“What? It was cold… and moist… and I had a full bladder… so… it was a nightmare…”, Dipper says with a look of embarrassment on his face.  
“Wow… okay… don’t tell me… you…”, she slowly starts.  
“What?! No! I mean, Ford actually tried to convince me, that wetting one’s pants is still better than being killed… but… I might have chosen otherwise…”, he sighs and sits down on the edge of her bed.  
Mabel sits herself up and places a hand on her brother’s shoulder.  
“What’s up, Dipper? Something else going on?”, she keeps on asking.  
“What… no… I don’t think so… I mean… Urgh, I feel like losing my mind, Mabel. Since Ford stepped out of that portal… the more time I spend with him, the more I get the feeling, I might not be the only freak within our family. I mean, Mabel, you’re my sister, nobody means as much to me as you, but when being with Ford, I kinda have the feeling he really understands me… Not just accept me as weird, but really understands me… I have never had that feeling before, you know? “  
“Hmmm, like a special connection between the two of you? Something invisible for others?”, Mabel suggests.  
“Yes! Exactly! It is like we’re linked to each other… we often finish each other’s sentences, although we just met a couple of weeks ago… You think this is… weird? “  
“What do you mean?” Mabel gives him a questioning look.  
“Uhm… urgh, I guess, I just can’t forget what Wendy said to me, the other day…”, Dipper mumbles.  
Now it is Mabel’s turn to rise an eyebrow. She definitely is having a feeling, that she might have missed something.  
“What exactly did she say to you, Dipper?”, she finally asks.  
It is obvious, that her brother is not feeling comfortable talking about the topic, but nevertheless, he lets out a deep sigh and answers:  
“Ah, it probably was just her way of messing around with me… she came to me and said something like ‘look Dipper, that is exactly what I meant when I was talking about you being too young for me, you still are a child and there is nothing wrong with it’. I think I might have gave her a very disturbing look, cause she let out a nervous laugh and went on with saying ‘…You know what I am talking about? Having a crush on your uncle… ?’”, Dipper almost whispers.  
“What has your crush on Ford have to do with you being a child?”, Mabel asks out loudly.  
Dippers eyes widen in panic and he gasps for air.  
“What?! That’s not the point! The point is that she thinks I actually have a crush on Ford!... wait… you think that, too?! Are you kidding me?! Mabel!”, he shouts and shakes his head.  
“Oh, come on, Dipper… it’s not like anybody could not see the way you look at him… You could as well put a sign on your forehead…”, she says and rolls her eyes.  
“I like him! I like to spend time with him… but not the way I like Wendy, you know?”, he tries to explain.  
“You sure about that?”, Mabel keeps on digging.  
“YES! I mean… how could I ever… he is… a man! And he is… old? He is our great-uncle!”, Dipper tries to sum up.  
“Yeah… and he also is… calm, cool, handsome, brave, intelligent… aaaaaaand your idol, right?”, Mabel continues the list and gives him a wink.  
“Stop it! That is ridiculous! Just because I like to be with him, doesn’t mean I want to… uhm… I don’t even know what to say! I guess, it feels just nice to be with someone who actually enjoys your company… okay?! I mean… could you imagine yourself… and Ford? Or Stan? Whoahhhh, what a creepy thought… I’m getting goosebumps right now…”  
“Really?”, Mabel sighs.  
“Come on, this is pointless… Neither of us has really kissed someone, yet. I mean, like really… And I can’t even imagine me doing this with Ford without almost freaking out… I mean… not just on the lips but using your tongue and…”  
“Whoah, Dipper! Stop it, I know what you’re talking about, okay? I have read those books, too, you remember? Where they did even weirder stuff with each other?”, Mabel interrupts him.  
Dippers face turns red and he silently nods.  
“I’d rather not talk about those books… We agreed on those things being pretty gross, you remember? I still don’t know why anyone would like to read this stuff…”  
“Yeah… you’re probably right…”, she finally says and decides to change the topic. She still is pretty sure, Dipper is actually having some kind of weird crush on their great-uncle Ford, but maybe it hasn’t to do anything with physical attraction at all. Her crush on Stan, on the other hand… is a whole other story. One, she hopefully never has to talk about to Dipper… or Ford. The thought leaves a nasty feeling in her stomach.  
She wonders, what Dipper would say, if he had the slightest clue of what had happened between her and their great-uncle Stan. When she remembers last night, a hot shiver runs down her back and she bites her lower lip. Although Stan had mentioned him being worried about her regretting the whole thing, she still wouldn’t have decided otherwise.   
Her lower lip starts shaking when the memories of last night return. A hot wave runs through her body and she gasps while sitting herself up in her bed.  
“What time is it?”, she mumbles, still sleepy.  
“Uhm… about two o’clock… half of the day has already passed! And I thought, I would need a good portion of sleep after last night… I tried to wake you up for breakfast earlier, but you were sleeping like a rock, so…”, Dipper says and smiles at her.  
He opens his mouth to add something, when a familiar voice thunders through the shack:  
“Dipper?! ‘You up there? I could really use a helping hand down at the basement!”  
“On my way, Grunkle Ford!”, Dipper shouts. Before he turns around to leave the attic, the two of them exchange an intense look. They always had a way to talk to each other without saying a single word and it is obvious what Dipper is asking: you okay?  
Mabel nods silently and watches him quickly leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Dippers arms already feel heavy from holding wires and carrying boxes from one end of the room to the other, when Ford sinks down on an old swivel chair in front of the control panel of the portal and lets out an exhausted sigh. They have been working on one of the main-control-units of the portal for almost four hours. Ford had given his best to explain the basics of electro-technics and wiring to Dipper, while repairing what was left of some converters and batteries within the whole construction. Dipper had listened to him quietly and his head still kept on spinning from all the complex input. At least he was pretty sure to never ever forget Ohm’s law for the rest of his life.  
“This will take much more time than expected…”, Ford almost mumbles to himself and runs a hand through his grey hair, before he grabs his glasses to wipe them on his red top.   
“Can we at least make some break to eat something? I am literally starving…”, Dipper admits and points at his belly that has been creating strange noises for the last half hour.  
“Whoah… you could have told me earlier, you know? I tend to forget about the most basic needs while working on my projects…”, Ford says while putting his glasses back on.  
“Yeah, I know, when I went to the toilet earlier and came back afterwards, you didn’t even seem to have noticed that I was gone… I just hope you would recognize if I stopped breathing right next to you…”, Dipper says and lets out an insecure laugh.  
Ford gives him an excusing look.  
“I am sorry… You know I would, right? I mean… although it might not be that obvious sometimes, I really care for you, Dipper. Speaking of which… I have in fact not been unaware of something bothering you lately… You know, you get that special look when you get lost in your own thoughts and I’m pretty sure you keep worrying about something… wanna talk about it?”, Ford asks calmly.  
Dipper’s eyes widen in surprise and he almost shakes his head, but then he presses his lips together and nods.  
“Actually, there are a few things…”, he starts with a shaking voice and averts his gaze from his greatuncle.  
“Okay… can I maybe be of any help with one of these… things?”, Ford continues carefully.  
“I don’t know…”, Dipper admits and sinks down to a chair next to Ford.  
“It is rather complicated, you know? Everything seems to change, lately… me… Mabel…”  
“What about Mabel? You two got into a fight or something?”  
“No! No…it is just… I think she is hiding something from me. I mean, we always kept our little secrets, you know, but when it came to something… bigger… we could talk about it. But know, there are these things… I don’t even wanna talk about with Mabel… and just imagining that she might have such things as well… really creeps me out… I mean, I could totally understand, but nevertheless it feels… wrong, you know?”  
“Uhm… I am not really sure if I have the slightest clue what you’re talking about, Dipper… What things?”, Ford keeps on digging and rests his chin on his hand.  
“Oh geez… I don’t know… feelings?”, Dipper whispers and feels his face heating up.  
An expression of comprehension rushes over Fords face and he slowly nods.  
“Well… the two of you get older from day to day, soon you won’t be children anymore, but young adults. Many things are changing during this time, it is only natural. Your interests change, your body changes… and also your feelings. Sometimes you might experience some weird thoughts… but there is no reason to be afraid of that...”, Ford tries to explain and gives the boy a soft smile.  
“Weird thoughts, huh? You don’t say… but, uhm, that is not what I wanna talk about! I am worried that there might be, in fact, something wrong with Mabel…”  
“And what lets you get to that conclusion?”  
“Sometimes… usually during the night… I think she might be in pain? I can hear her, trying to be silent, but she keeps on turning around in her bed, making those noises…”  
Ford raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth.  
“Well… uhm… there might be an explanation for that, Dipper… okay, where shall I start… uhm…”, Ford tries to find the right words.  
“…and she is taking these pills. She keeps on hiding them, but I know she takes ‘em. Yesterday I found her burst into tears and she didn’t wanna tell me what the hell is wrong!”, Dipper almost shout and a silent tear runs down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and takes a deep breath. He has absolutely no intention to cry like a baby in front of Ford.  
“Wait, what?”, Ford asks and gives him a confused look.  
“Pills? What pills?”, he asks and wrinkles appear on his forehead.  
“How the hell would I know?! Maybe pain-killers? But who the hell would put pain-killers into a pink box…?”, Dippers thinks loudly and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He lets out a high scream, when Ford jumps up from his chair, next to him, his head shaking and mumbling something like “nononononono…”  
“Ford? What’s wrong?”, he asks afraid and gulps.  
“We’re finished for today, Dipper. I have to… take care of something else… I’m sorry… we’ll talk later, okay?”, Ford says hectically and heads towards the door. Dipper is left behind in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dipper leaves the basement sometime later, Ford is nowhere to be seen. Still confused, he walks into the living room and finds Stan sitting in his chair, head in his neck, openmouthed and snoring. He seems to have fallen asleep while reading the newspaper which is still lying on his lap. Mabel is sitting on the floor in front of the chair, arms slung closely around Waddles and watching some kind of Soap Opera.  
“Hey Dip, ‘tsup?”, she asks without even turning away from the TV.  
“Have you seen Ford?”  
“Uhm, no, I thought you two were at the basement?”  
“We actually were… nervermind…”, he says and twitches his shoulders.  
“You still going to that movie night at Wendy’s tonight?”, Mabel asks and Waddles lets out a grunt.  
“What? Uhm… Whoah! I almost forgot! Sure! You tell the others, right? I think I better gonna go now… last time, when I arrived Wendy’s friends had already picked some really creepy movies… you know, the one with the-“  
“Stop it! I never wanna hear about that human-centipede-thing again! Just spare me the details of the other movies, okay?”, Mabel interrupts and gives him a warning glare.  
“I couldn’t sleep for almost a week… now that I think about it…”  
“Dipper. Just. Don’t. You know, they probably just picked the movie to freak you out? And if it makes you feel better, even Wendy told me she almost puked after watching it…”  
“Well, that doesn’t make the memories go away, but thanks… So, uhm, you tell Stand and Ford that I am over at Wendy’s, but… maybe don’t mention what movies we’re actually gonna watch… okay?”, Dipper mumbles with a begging expression.  
“You know… there is a sequel to the movie?”, Mabel tells with a bright smile and winks at him.  
“GEEEZ! STOP IT!”, Dipper hisses and shakes his head. He waves a fist at her, while turning around and picking up his vest next to the front door. Mabel can’t suppress a chuckle and smilingly grabs for the remote. She starts zapping through the channels, when a hand on her shoulder almost makes her heart skip a beat and let out a surprised scream. When she turns around, when fshe inds herself looking Stan into the eye, who is giving her a look of reproach.  
“You can be really cruel, you know that, Sweetie?”, he asks and a smirk appears on his face.   
“Wow, you almost scared me to death!”, Mabel responds and tries to put on an innocent face.  
“Didn’t mean to… so, you hungry?”, Stan asks while stretching himself in his chair.  
“Do we still have some ice-cream?”, Mabel asks low-voiced and smiles.  
“I bet we have… and there should be some chocolate-sauce, too. You want me to get some?”, Stan says and gives her a wink.  
He leaves her with Waddles and Mabel hears the door of the fridge being opened, followed by someone rummaging around in the cupboards. When Stan finally returns, he is holding a bowl of ice-cream and two spoons in one hand and bottle and a can in the other. He sits himself down in his chair, balances the bowl on the lean and nods at her while shaking the can.  
Mabel eyes widen at the sight of whipped cream and jiggling, she grabs for a spoon. Stan isn’t even finished with opening the can, when Mabel climbs on top on him and places herself on his lap and reaching out for the bottle of chocolate-sauce.   
“This is going to be a mess…”, Stan mumbles while adding cream into the bowl.  
“This is going to be delicious!”, Mabel replies, turns around the bottle and starts squeezing it. Waddles lets out an exited sound and tries to push his nose into the bowl.  
“You want some? Here you go!”, Mabel cheers and lets him lick some ice-cream from her spoon.  
“Uhm… this is actually making me a bit uncomfortable… are we just sharing a bowl of ice-cream with a pig?”  
“Oh, come on Grunkle Stan, we’re talking about Waddles!”, Mabel counters.  
“Well… can we at least agree on Waddles not joining… other things?”, Stan asks and gives the pig a checking glare.  
Mabel’s face flushed red in an instant and she presses her lips together while nodding.   
“I would never let Waddles-! Wait… you’re joking, right?”  
“You bet I am… what do you think of me?!”, Stan protests and takes a big spoon of ice-cream in his mouth.  
“I could ask the same!”, Mabel grumbles while talking another spoon of ice-cream herself.  
“You wanna know what I think of you? You sure about that?”, Stand keeps on teasing her.  
“Only if it is something positive…”  
“What else could it be, hm? You’re beautiful and smart, Mabel. You’re absolutely unique and god knows I have fallen for you. Geez, I love you, Mabel, even if it means I have to share my ice-cream with your weird pet-pig!”  
“Waddles is not weird! He is… “  
“…a pig”, Stan finishes her sentence and Mabel gives her best to look offended.  
“And you’re an idiot…”, she mumbles smiling and grabs his hand. Gently she takes out the spoon of his fingers and lets it drop into the bowl without breaking eye-contact. Stan watches her closely when she bends over and guides his fingers to her lips. When his fingertips meet her soft skin, she only hesitates for a short moment, before she opens her mouth and lets slip out her tongue to slowly follow the silhouette of his index finger. Stan’s muscles tense and his breath gets heavier from second to second. With his free hand, he grabs the bowl and slowly places it on the floor next to the chair, making Waddles squeak in excitement. Gently, he slings his arm around Mabel’s hips and pulls her closer to his chest.   
He can almost feel her heart beating against his own upper body, when he pulls back his fingers from Mabel’s mouth and replaces them with his own lips. Small fingers clench into his tank-top when the taste of chocolate and cream fills his mouth, the moment her tongue slips in between his lips, eager to explore.   
A deep moan escapes his throat, when he deepens the kiss and lets his fingers run through the girl’s soft hair.   
“Hmmm, Stan…”, Mabel whispers breathlessly and pushes herself tight towards him.  
“We can’t… here…”, he replies low-voiced and gently strokes her back.  
Although there is nothing he wants more, than just push his grand-niece into the pillows and cover her soft skin in kisses, it is the truth… There is no way they can go on like this in the living-room. Dipper maybe gone for the next few hours, but Ford could walk in on them every moment. One part of him tries to convince him, that he doesn’t care at all, but he pushes the voice in his head away and gives Mabel a soft kiss on the forehead.  
“We could go somewhere else, right?”, Mabel suggests and gives him a look full of expectation.  
“I… don’t wanna push you into somethin’, Sweetie. So, uhm… you certain about… this? I mean, you can always change your mind, just tell me, right?”, Stan whispers with a shaking voice.  
“I know, Grunkle Stan… as well as I know that I want… this…”, Mabel replies and smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT! Porn-chapter inc.  
> please enjoy ;-)

Stan nods and lets out a deep sigh, before he pulls her into a hug and lifts her into the air while raising from the chair. Carefully he steps over Waddles, who’s head is still buried in the bowl. Mabel slings her arms around his neck and pushes her face into his chest, while being carried out of the room. When she looks up again, Stan is just turning around walking backwards towards the door of his room, pushing down the handle with his elbow. After entering, he kicks the door shut and slowly balances the both of them over the carpet towards the bed, where he finally bends over and lets Mabel sink onto the mattress.  
Carefully he makes a step backwards and watches Mabel closely, as she lets herself fall to her back and spreads her arms on the blanket.   
He quickly turns around, heads for the door and turns the key in its lock. He decides to leave the key there on purpose, to don’t give Mabel the feeling to be trapped. He will as hell make sure to make her feel as save and comfortable as possible. When he turns around again, their gazes meet and his heart almost skips a beat. He instantly feels like drowning in her big eyes, framed in long dark-brown lashes, giving him that passionate look, that almost makes him melt right at the spot. Even if he wanted, he would not be able to put in words, how beautiful she looks to him right at this moment. Every single cell in his body seems to pine over the girl on his bed right now…  
Still breathing heavily, he steps over to the bed and slowly gets on his knees in front of it. Mabel sits herself up and they look each other in the eye, when she starts pulling her shirt over her head. Stan carefully grabs the fabric and helps her to get rid of it. He presses his lips together when he recognizes, that Mabel isn’t waring anything beneath it. Goosebumps cover her pale skin and he can’t take his eyes of her small breasts, she hectically tries to cover with her hands.  
“They’re still growing… I think… I… uhm… “, Mabel stumbles and bites her lower lip.  
“There is nothing to hide, Mabel… everything is going to be fine, right?”, Stan says gently and watches her letting her hands sink down. Carefully he places a hand on one of her breasts and covers it with his mouth. His tongue circling around her nipple makes her moan in joy and he feels her hands clawing into his hair, convincing him to actually go on with what he is doing.  
“Urgh! Feels good…” she moans and almost pulls him to her on the bed. He willingly gives in to it and curls himself out of his tank-top, when she shoves the fabric up his chest and pushes her face towards his collarbones.   
He watches her silently letting her frail fingers run through his chest hair, every single touch almost giving him goosebumps. A shy smile rushes over her face, when she slowly lets her fingers slide down his upper body. Heat is concentrating in his lower regions and he tries to stay calm what happens to be a rather tough task with Mabel slowly but surely making her way towards his pants.  
"Grunkle Stan?", she finally asks and lets her hands rest on his tighs.  
"Hm?", he replies and raises an eyebrow when he sees the sudden change of expression on Mabel's face.  
"Somethin' wrong, Sweetie? You wanna stop?", he asks carefully.  
"No! I just... I want you to feel good, too, you know? But... I uhm..." , she stumbles with her face flushing red from embarassment.   
Stan just keeps on staring at her for some moments, unable to speak. His imagination is messing with him, creating pictures of Mabel using her mouth to...  
"Geez! You make me lose my mind, you know that, right?", he tells her and shakes his head to make the pictures disappear.   
"I want you to take 'em off..." she finally whispers and shyly points at his pants. He finds himself hesitating being confronted with her unexpected request. He leans himself backwards, straightens himself up and slowly reaches for his pants, grabbing the fabric with slightly shaking hands. When he streaks the pulsating bulge underneath with the palm of his hands, a shiver runs down his back and he closes his eyes for a moment.   
The touch of Mabel's hand upon his own makes him flinch a bit and he opens his eyes again to give her another checking glare before finally pulling his pants down in one smooth motion, without breaking eye-contact and watching her expression closely.   
The sight of her eyes widening lets him wonder if it is because of her seeing something she likes or she actually might be afraid of.   
He lets out a surprised sigh when she leans forward out of a sudden and closes her small fingers around his rock-hard cock. Gently he puts his own hand around hers and makes her close her fingers tighter around him.   
"Hmmm... that's right...", he grumbles in delight and guides her hand to move up and down at a slow rhythm. Her movements are a bit insecure ate the start, but when she sees his reaction, she gets more confident and starts moving at her own pase, making him almost instantly moan quietly.  
His breath gets heavier with every attempt to gasp for air and hot waves keep on rushing down his back. He hisses through his clenched teeth, when he feels Mabel's tongue slowly circling the tip of his bulge. When she finally lets it slide down his full length before returning to the tip and swallowing him up almost to the half, he finds himself digging his fingers in her soft hair and gently pushing her down a bit more.  
Carefully he starts moving his hips and enjoys the moist warmth of her mouth, thrusting deep down her throat.   
"Ugh... Mabel... I'm gonna... cum...", he hisses loudly.  
Instead of pulling back, her movements seem even to intesify and Stan literally feels like loosing his mind. With a last thrust, he pushes himself over the edge and starts explode in front of his eyes when he sinks back in exhaustion. He hears Mabel gulping and when he opens his eyes again, she is carefully watching him with big eyes. His hand ist still shaking, when he wipes away a bit of cum from the edge of her mouth with his hand and gives her a warm smile.   
"Did I do it right, Grunkle Stan?", Mabel asks and and licks her lips. Stan can't resist to immediately pull her towards him into a close hug and lets his hand rest on her back before he replies low-voiced: "...'cause you did, Sweetie... I mean, you almost made me pass out a few minutes ago... you really didn't have to do this... I... don't want you to think you owe me somethin'..."  
"I wanted to. And to be honest... I really liked the look on your face when you seemed to really enjoy what was happening... I mean... you did enjoy it, right?", she tells him while leaning herself forward and letting her head rest against his shoulder.  
"Oh yes, you bet I did... and I'm definitely planning on returning the favor... if you want?", Stan says and a dirty smirk appears on his face.  
"I would love to... What do I have to do?", Mabel replies and gives him an insecure smile.  
"Oh, you just lay down on your back and let me take good care of you... I may be not a nerdy and intelligent scientist, like my brother, but actually, I think I have some certain skills I'd really like to share with you, babe... but at first, how about you getting rid of the rest of your clothes?"  
He had no clue that Mabel's eyes could become even bigger, but her he is, staring right into them. She opens her mouth but remain silent when she starts undressing. As if this night wasn't crazy enough already, he is pretty sure it will become much more weirder...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand even more porn... there we go!

As he has never seen his grand-niece fully naked before, the more the view literally seems to burn iteself into his mind. Arousal takes over control of his body when he gently pushes Mabel's legs apart, who is laying on her back and watching him closely.  
It hasn't been that long since they both had found themselves in this position the last time, but this time Stan allowed himself to do something, he has been dreaming about for quite some time, although he would never admit it. It has been hard enough to confess his wishes to himself.  
He slowly leans down between Mabel's legs and softly touches her inner tighs, instantly making her shiver. She is already soaking-wet, when he lets his fingers run up her legs and finally arriving at their destination. The sight of Mabel exposing herself to him like this is just amazing. When she places her own hands at her swollen pussy and pulls her swollen lips apart, Stan just lets out a passionate sigh and lets his tongue dive into the warmth underneath him. Shamelessly he lets his tongue explore the moist cave and thrusts even deeper inside, making the girl moan and grab for his shoulders. When her legs start twitching next to his head, he gently pushes them down with his hands and covers her clit with his mouth and starts to suck on it. She tastes so delicious...  
"Uaaaah! Stan! This is.... urgh!", Mabel groans and rears up on the blanket.   
Stan just keeps on going, swalloing down her sweet juice and softly pushing his right thumb inside her. His left thumbs follws just a few seconds later and a deep moan escapes Mabel's throat, when he starts stretching her.   
"You like it, Sweetie?", he asks when letting go of her with his mouth for a moment to catch some breath and adjust his position.   
"YES!", the answer came almost at an instant.   
"Just relax... I will just make this feel even better...", he whispers smiling and lets his tongue return to the twitching warmth between her legs. Slwoly he lets his index fingers slide in between his thumbs and enjoys the feeling of Mabel's muscles spasming around him, letting he body switch between tightening up and releasing. When he pulls back his index fingers, she lets out a disappointed moan that instantly fades as she feels the tips of exactly these fingers sliding down between her cheeks and finally stop on a rather unexpected place.  
"Whoa! Stan?! What... don't touch there... this is... I mean, you really shouldn't... right?", Mabel hisses and protests when feeling the unfamiliar pressure on the tight ring of muscle between her butt cheeks.   
"You trust me?", he asks and pauses his movements for a moment.  
"I... do...", she stumbles and nods simultaneously.   
"I wonder what happens if not just touch but...", he whispers and fails to finish the sentence when watching his fingers slwoly pushing inside the even tighter entrance. He lets his fingers sink even deeper into her when he also starts on stretching her pussy again, drowning in the view of gaping wet pink.   
"Ahhhh!", Mabel's screams of pleasure fill the room and Stan again pushes his face in her lap. Pain pierces his shoulders, when Mabels fingers clench into his skin and her legs buckle up against his arms. With a long last scream her body tenses up again to the max, before she collapses on the bed, arms and legs shaking and her whole body covered in sweat.   
Even if she wants, there is no way she could ever put in words what she is experiencing at this very moment. Her whole body seems to be melting. The weird sensation of Stan's fingers moving in her front and in her back... she feels like flying. Stan had in fact not lied when he had talked about his skills... she had no idea that anything in this world could ever feel this good.  
"What... did you do... this was... oh my god... I don't even know what to say...", she whispers and watches her great-uncle placing himself next to her at the bed. Still out of breath, she pushes hersef close to him and slings her arms around him. He lets out a pleased groan, when she kisses him softly while he puts a blanket about the two of them.   
"Everything 'lright, babe?", his voice sounds softly in hear ears.  
"Everything is just perfect... I feel sooooo good right know..." she replies and her eyes close slowly.  
It doesn't take that long, until she curls herself up on his chest and Stan quietly concentrates on his heartbeat. He is going to kill you if he ever finds out... and you deserve it...  
The thought makes him gulp and press his lips togehther. Silently he looks at Mabel, sleeping quietly in his arms and sighs. There is no way of talking himself out of this... he has to deal with the facts. He actually has fallen in love with her as he has never with anyone else before...   
"I love you so much, Mabel...", he whispers and finally falls asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stan! 'You there?! We need to talk!", a familiar voice almost makes him jump in his bed. Confused he looks around and tries to find the source of the annoying knocking. You locked the door!  
Horrified he lets his gaze wander between the door and Mabel still sleeping next to him. Hectically,he puts his glasses into the right position and lets a hand run through his hair.  
"Fuck!", he whispers to himself and flinches, when he hears Ford's voice again.  
"Stan! What the hell, why is the door locked? Come on... are you even in there?"  
"Calm down! I'm on my fucking way... geez...", he yells and lets his legs slide out of the bed. Carefully he stands up and Mabel lets out a quiet wheeze in her sleep. He gulps and presses his lips together to a thin line. For a moment he just finds himself standing in the middle of the room, struggling with the decision what to do right now. Finally he returns to the bed, puts a hand on Mabel's shoulder and pushes it gently to wake her.   
When she opens her eyes, he seems even more confused than he felt earlier. She straigthens herself up immediately and gives him a worried. His lips form a silent FORD and he points to the door.   
Her eyes widen and she opens her moith, her face covered by an expression of bewilderment. She doesn't need further explanation. Without hesitating she almost jumps out of the bed, lets herself fall to the floor and crouches underneath the bed.   
"Stan? What is taking you so long? Open the damn door!", Ford thunders on the other side of the door and his knocks become even louder. Stan lets out a sigh and picks up his pants from the floor to hectically pit them on. His brother had never been known for his patience.   
"Let me at least put some fuckin' clothes on, will 'ya?, he groans with an annoyed voice and reaches the door and turns around the key in the lock. He hasn't even put his hand on the handle, when the door flies open and he jumps backwards to prevent it from smashing right into his face.   
"Whoa, slow down, Sixer!", he yells when Ford almost crashes into hin, entering the room like a tank attacking the enemy's lines.  
He stops and lets his gaze wander down Stan in his boxers while pushing the door shut behind him.   
"I would have never thought about you as a naked-sleeper...", Ford mumbles and wrinkles appear on his forehead.  
"That's what you wanna talk about right now?! Seriously?!", Stan hisses and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He sure as hell has no intention to discuss his nightly habits with his brother. He quickly grabs his top from the floor and hastly pulls it over his head. Ford staring at him like this is starting to really freak him out.   
"No, of course that is not what I wanna talk about! We need to talk about Mabel!", Ford grumbles.  
Stan just keeps looking at him in confusion for a few moments, before he is actually able to react to his brother's statement.  
"Uhm... and why exactly is that? Somethin' wrong?", Stan asks and hopes Ford doesn't realize the frightened undertone in his voice.   
"Do you know what these are?!", Ford asks and pulls out a small palstic bottle. Stan raises an eyebrow and takes a closer look at the bottle.  
"Pills? What the fuck, how the hell should I know?! You tell ME...!", Stan replies angrily and narrows his eyes.  
"This is not some random pill, it is THE pill. A contraceptive, Stan! These are Mabel's pills!", he keeps on explaining.  
"A contra-what? Could you please at least use words I know? It is me you're talking to, not some freakin' pharmaceutical dictionary!!!", Stan grumbles and sinks down on his bed.  
"Birth-control, Stan! You know what that means? Why for god's sake is she taking somethin' like that? She is a tewelve-year-old girl! We have to talk to her about this...", Ford says while shaking his head. He obviously looks deeply worried.  
Stan on the other hand looks like he just got hit by a train. He keeps on staring at his brother with his mouth open and an expression of pure disbelief on his face. Countless thoughts keep on popping up in his mind at once and his head feels literally like it's spinning right now. Since when did Mabel actually take these pills? And why? A hot wave rushes over him when the memories of the last days find their way back into his mind. At least he wouldn't have to worry about getting her pregnant by accident. You better be ashamed of your thaughts... you sicko...  
"Has she told you anything about- what the hell?!", Ford yells and stares at the floor. Stan follows his gaze in confusion and freezes when he sees what made his brother stop right in the middle of the sentence. Mabel's clothes! A cold shiver runs down his back and he desperately tries to think of any excuse that would actually save the situation.   
"Are this her clothes?! What the heck, Stanley?!"  
He stares at him, horrified and furious at once. His muscles tense when he clenches his teeth together and breaths in deeply.  
"Stanley... please tell me this is just a coincidence... tell me you didn't... wait! Did you actually make her take these pills?! DID YOU?! Are you having sex with our grand-niece?! TELL ME I'M WRONG! TELL ME THIS IS JUST SOME PRETTY FUCKED UP MISSUNDERSTANDING! Stanley, please..." Ford shouts and waves his fists through the air. He looks like he is going to kill him and burst into tears at once.  
"I had no idea of her taking these pills! I swear!", Stan tries to justify himself and jumps on his feet.  
"What did you do to her, huh? I should have known from the very beginning...", Ford talks to himself and shakes his head.  
"What did you do, Stan? Please tell me, I am wronge here... tell me this is something made up by my mind and not you actually sexually abusing our grand-niece! TELL ME!", Ford screams.  
"It is not what you think it is... it is... complicated...", Stan replies.  
"Are you or are you not having sex with her, Stanley?", Ford ignores his brother's attempt to explain.  
Stan shakes his head and gulps. There is no way he is getting outta here...  
"I... do...", he almost whispers and stars explode in front of his eyes, when Ford's fist hits him right into the face. The pain is overwhelming. Screaming in agony he stumbles backwards and touches his nose. Warm liquid is running down hios face and dripping from his chin when he looks at his fingers covered in blood. He has no chance to dodge when the next hit aims for his stomach, almost knocking him off his feet. Air is pressed out of his lungs and he makes another step backwards, before he sinks down on his knees. He doesn't even try do defend himself. He closes his eyes and prepares himself for the next painfully impact, but instead he hears a voice screaming from the other side of the room:  
"STOOOOOOOP!"  
Stand an Mabel turn der heads simultaneously into Mabel's direction, who is standing on the other side of the bed, breathing heavily and still naked.  
This time it is Ford who looks like hit by a rock. He opens his mouth but obviously doesn't find any words to react on his grand-niece screaming at him.  
"Leave him alone!", she screams and quickly jumps over the bed, heading towards Stan, who is still kneeling on the floor, bleeding and moaning in pain. She lets herself fall down to her knees in front of him and gently reaches for his bloody face.  
"Oh my god... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!", she yells at Ford and tears fill her eyes.  
"Mabel?! I don't understand... what the hell is actually happening here? Why are you defending him? Have you been in here all the time?!", Ford sums up all the questions that come to his mind.  
"I have been hiding under the bed!", she hisses and takes Stan's hand.  
"Did you hide from him? What has he done to you?!"  
"I was hiding from YOU, Ford! We knew you would never understand... He hasn't done anything to me. Everything that has happened, happened because I wanted it to! He never did any harm to me... Oh god... Stan! Look at me... I love you... I love you so much.... I am so sorry...", she stumbles and finally bursts into tears. Sobbing she bends forward and presses herself to her great-uncles chest who gently places a hand on her back.  
"You don't have to be sorry, Mabel... I am the one who messed this up...", Stan says low-voiced and grimaces when he swallows blood. Mabel's small body is shaking in his arms.  
"I won't let him hurt you anymore... Stan...", Mabel sniffs and turns her head to give a Ford a killing glance.  
"I'll be fine, Sweetie... everything is going to be fine... I promise...", he whispers softly and meets his gaze with Ford's who still keeps on watching the scenario as if he literally isn't trusting his mind.  
"Mabel... this is wrong... what he did to you... it is just so wrong! Can't you see I'm trying to protect you from... THIS?", Ford asks desperately.  
"I don't need your protection! Just go!"  
"Mabel... please... you have to understand...", Ford continues.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!", Stan's voice thunders through the room as he slowly rises from the floor and pulls Mabel gently on her feet, who still keeps on pressing herself as close to him as possible. Stan grabs a blanket from the bed and puts it around her shoulders, covering her bareness.  
Ford shakes his head and catches for breath.   
"This isn't over yet, Stanley...", he groans and turns around on his heels. When he pulls the door open, he almost crashes into Dipper, who lets out a frightened scream. Stan wonders how long he has been standing there on the other side of the door. He wonders how much the boy might have heard. But it doesn't even matter anymore. From the look on Dipper's face, Stan can tell that Dipper has seen enough to almost make him pass out. He just stands there and strares at his sister and his still-bleeding great-uncle, pressed to each other in a rather inapropriate way, with her still being naked, although covered in the blanket.  
He doesn't care... all he cares for is the shaking girl in his arms.   
Ford doesn't even slow down when he grabs Dipper by his wrist and pulls him with himself without any further comment, leaving Stan and Mabel alone.


End file.
